Two previous applications did not produce any allowable claims, Ser. No. 05/972,527, filed Sep. 5, 1979, and Ser. No. 06/236,459, filed Jan. 28, 1981.
Application Ser. No. 05/675,602 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,226), "AIRFOIL, REDUCED PROFILE, "Y" FLOW, HYBRID", issued Jan. 3, 1978, and contained a disclosure document showing drawings of an aircraft using the new airfoil design and showing fuselage sidewalls and empennage side booms with sidewalls, all of which are perfectly flat plane surfaces with no convexities whatsoever.
Application Ser. No. 675,602 also contains a statement required under subsection 305(c) of the National Aeronautics And Space Act of 1958, that describes and discloses the effectiveness of the absolutely flat plane surfaces (mentioning "this craft") and their value in Electronic avoidance.
A letter sent to the commanding officer of the U.S. Army Artillery school at Fort Sill, Okla. in the summer of 1976, mentioned making an aircraft "invisible to radar".
A letter to an aircraft company in the fall of 1976 also mentioned the possibility of radar invisibility.
An Oath and Petition mentioning the Space Act statement and containing prayers for Patent protection was deposited Dec. 22, 1978, within the one year period following issue of U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,226, on Jan. 3, 1978, and was given application Ser. No. 972,527.
Specifications for application Ser. No. 972,527 were deposited in May of 1979 and received a filing date of Sep. 6, 1979. The specifications disclosed the preferred embodiment of the concave, spherical surface, which is the subject of this continuation-in-part application.
Application Ser. No. 06/236,459 filed Jan. 28, 1981, continued the prayers for allowance of claims.